The present invention relates generally to eyeglass carrying and storage cases, as well as to eyeglass cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a combination and multi-purpose eyeglass holding and cleaning kit.
Eyeglass holding cases and eyeglass cleaning devices are by themselves very well known in the art. Numerous types and constructions of eyeglass holding sleeves constructed of soft vinyl and leather are known, as are hardened shell cases typically constructed of polymerized materials.
Some attempts have been made in the prior art to combine the features of eyeglass holding and eyeglass cleaning/polishing devices. A notable example of this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,002, issued to Baczkowski, and which discloses a combination eyeglass lens polisher and holder device. The device of Baczkowski includes the provision of an elongated, flexible and resilient bottom strip having opposite ends, a bottom surface and an opposite upper surface. The bottom surface is constructed of a flexible and non-abrasive surface and is adapted for polishing the glasses lens. A pair of flexible, resilient eyeglass holder pockets are secured to the upper surface of the bottom strip adjacent its opposite ends and are spaced apart to define a central foldable portion therebetween. The pockets hold a pair of eyeglasses, with each lens contained within an associated pocket. The eyeglasses are polished upon being removed from the pockets, by inserting the thumb into one pocket, the forefinger and middle finger of the same hand into the other pocket, folding the device around the central foldable portion, and embracing the selected eyeglass lens between to polish it by applying kneading action of the non-abrasive surfaces against each of the lenses in succession.
Although providing an interesting example of carrying a pair of eyeglasses in a soft, flexible covering member, the device of Baczkowski does not provide any level of durable and crush-resistant protection to the eyeglasses held within and further does not provide any form of a fluid wetting/cleaning solution. The non-abrasive opposing surfaces defined upon the Baczkowski pockets are further inapplicable in combination with a suitable spray or wetting solution which has been found to be most effective for cleaning eyeglass lenses.
A further example of a combined eyeglass and contact lens and accessories case is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,811, issued to Lines. The Lines patent discloses combining the glasses with a contact lens case, a first wetting solution bottle, and a second cleaning solution bottle. As illustrated, the carrying case may be folded upon itself through the use of Velcro strips. A small rectangular mirror is glued to the fabric material along one inwardly facing surface as illustrated.
As with Baczkowski, the Lines patent is likewise directed to a flexible carrying case. Further, wetting and cleaning solution bottles are disclosed as being directed for use with the contact lenses and no provision is made for employing either or both without first removing them from within associated pockets formed in the fabric material.
The present invention is a novel and useful multi-purpose eyeglass holding and cleaning kit which is capable of storing a pair of eyeglasses in a convenient and secure fashion, as well as providing the ability to quickly remove and clean the eyeglasses using both a fluid cleaning solution and one or more non-abrasive lens tissue wipes.
According to a first preferred embodiment, the body is constructed with an outer shell of a durable material. The body is shaped so as to form a generally smooth edged and elongated article with a selected length, width and thickness defined by first and second flattened faces, a first extending side and a second extending side and which defines a generally elongate article with a hollow interior suitable for receiving a pair of eyeglasses.
The first face further defines a lid pivotally secured along an axially extending edge of the body and being actuated from a closed position to an open position to reveal a hollow interior suitable for receiving in inserting fashion a pair of eyeglasses. The hingedly secured lid includes an inner face and within which is positioned a flap for holding a fabric material.
A volume of a glass cleaning solution is contained within the shell of the body and, in one particular variant of the first preferred embodiment, includes a dispensing pump mechanism with a depressible spray head. A portion of the hingedly secured lid is configured to reveal the dispensing pump when the lid is actuated to the closed position. An externally viewable and transparent fluid measuring window is provided along an insertable and affixable fluid carrying unit within which the cleaning solution is held.